


Better Anyway

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Comfort, M/M, NSFW, R18+, RC9GN - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 角色属于官方，ooc属于我；私设有是改写cri的文，改的连性质都变了好多准确来说是：别人把我用过的一个文梗以及段子给写了车，但我又给她改写成现在这篇的，我同时也是用了原先的梗，而且改了很多【话说这著作权是属于哪位的
Relationships: Cunningcest, Randy Cunningham/NomiRandy
Kudos: 7





	Better Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于官方，ooc属于我；私设有
> 
> 是改写cri的文，改的连性质都变了好多  
> 准确来说是：别人把我用过的一个文梗以及段子给写了车，但我又给她改写成现在这篇的，我同时也是用了原先的梗，而且改了很多  
> 【话说这著作权是属于哪位的

双臂抵挡一个腿部的向下锤击愈加变重，格挡者要站不稳地就愈加想眼前红眼的家伙——啊不是说心态急得眼花，对面可是本质的红眼睛——这次是不是吃错药了。

“嘿！”Randy脱口而出，他的反击使NomiRandy的飞踢弹回去，在对方空档的时候还击了一拳打在脸上。哇，NomiRandy脸上的拳头印记能不能表明Randy糟蹋“自己”的容貌呢。“——注意点啊！”

只见被惯性打过去一段距离的敌手碎了一口，啥话都没说，冲回去，以极快的速度进行扫腿的动作。Randy察觉到准备一起跳躲避，没料想NomiRandy瞬间借双手撑地踢中了他肚子将他重踢了一顿，从而撞到石壁上。推力加上不光滑的墙上，可谓给Randy的背部造成不小的伤害呢。

“喂喂喂，训练别这样严厉嘛…”短时间不能自我起身的Randy这样说着，但NomiRandy走过来的速度证实了Randy还能继续拖延时间。

“…你是没想敌人不会让你活的啦？”NomiRandy如此疑问道，一手摸摸开始发痛的脸，一说话竟然比不说话还有牙痛的感觉，明明是没瞄准打的。

“…！”

Randy由于NomiRandy动手掐中脖子哽咽着，有力的手回应抓住要害喉咙的手腕，勉强咽喉发声：“松开啊…”

NomiRandy闻声后而松开手，反倒往Randy脸上打上自己相同位置的一拳，口气粗狂道：“这是拳还回去的——你知道不知道敌人是以什么样的态度来对待的，你而是为了防身！”末尾还夹着怒气的“啊”质问道。

“啊，忍者…”Randy动动嘴巴缓解疼痛却没有一次性说完，“那我也做好了牺牲的准备。”

NomiRandy二话不说直接硬拽Randy的体恤，立马扳倒他，用平静的语气说着：“既然你做好了准备…”手上动作而是拉下Randy的裤子…

“What the——”在一度惊愣下，Randy慌忙试图起身。但他忽然停止了，因为一种可怕的感觉挤进了他的双腿间。

该死，是在身体里。

被长得一模一样的“自己”进入的感觉实在是太奇怪了，他的感官似乎在这时都失去了稳定，只剩下那根进入了体内的手指在碰撞他的神经线，产生强烈的疼痛，其他的身体机能便罢工于此。柔软、温热而紧致的内壁咬着入侵物，不允许它的进入与退出。

“你要干什么——？！”Randy问出了这个问题，而且是惊叹的意味。“如果你是讨厌我、恨我，想夺走身体的话，完全不必要这样，你把我丢在这里难道不行吗——啊，你究竟要干什么…！”

“是的，我是恨你。”NomiRandy多加了一根手指在Randy的甬道里乱闯，越是动作幅度大，甬道里的肉越紧绷，丝毫不松对开三根手指的侵略。

“——哎呀，你好像挺舍不得我走。”话虽然是这么说的，但说完就完全拿出来了。听着Randy呜呜地说“不是…”的口头拒绝的话，身体内却可不是那样的反应还真入眼呢。此时NomiRandy把那手往墙壁上擦擦，没有碰水也习惯性地甩甩。暂时没有看见Randy匍匐的迹象而发表幸灾乐祸的感叹：“身体里的疼痛如何喂？”

“超级古怪的…”尽管Randy很想移动手臂让自己爬起来，但后面传来的不仅仅是疼那样还带麻醉的感觉导致他后半身无法跟上节奏，依然是趴在地上的那样子。加上还被见鬼的NomiRandy拍打了下没防备的屁股，很难堪啊…！

“干啥啊…！”

NomiRandy故意“啊？”问一声，拉开Randy与墙壁一部分距离，手部动作却使他下半身弓起来对着他，又重新把进入过身体里的手指塞回去，向内不知道碰到哪里有点硬的地方致使Randy条件性地大叫一声。他立马双手捂住嘴不让一刹那间的叫声继续泄出来，上半身更无法顾忌地向下压，感觉到脸立即涨红了起来。“…！？”接着NomiRandy手指进行了小幅度的抽插、用指腹的摩擦和其他的手指动作，另手从臀部摸到其大腿的内部…

Randy无法单凭捂嘴甚至是咬牙关堵住过多的声音出来了，“停下、呜——！”一声低吟强行挤出来，他立刻隔着衣物，咬手臂，不让声音逃出来。他现在无比的矛盾思维在大脑内互相打辩论赛：叫出来好羞耻啊，但不叫出来好难受——紧张、害怕心理不停地更换阵营、教唆各方观点；更别说被碰到的自己的性器，被他玩弄——实话讲，NomiRandy去接触比他自身这样做还扭曲诡异啊…

他抽出手指后问：“内部的小痛怎么样…？”

“哈啊、那算什么小…？！”身体颤抖的Randy不清楚为什么自己想喘一口大气了，比战斗时候还要喘。自己咬出很深的牙印产生的痛感，都敌不过后方传来的任何感觉。突然后面异物致使自己紧绷一下，没留意到NomiRandy早已经将他的柱状物进入到自己身体里。为什么大脑莫名其妙地产生一种“两人毕竟是一个模子刻出来的长相，想必尺寸这种东西也应当无差”的奇葩念头，它介入大脑思维激烈的争辩赛里，强制中场了。

NomiRandy首先不忙着动：“搞什么，我什么都没做你死抓着草干吗？”后伴随着几声笑。

“…！”Randy急得不敢说出反驳的话 ，可就是条件性反应了；何况自己哪敢向后看，看对方是故意刚刚那样笑给他听的，还是发自内心地嘲笑…？猜疑心理不难免地上升，让他由于身后的冲击感放大，更让他埋在手臂衣服里呻吟，指甲在地上刮出几行印子。 NomiRandy抚住Randy腰，附身下去，恶语道：“我恨你。”

Randy现在的处境怎么能说完话出来： “什么、呃…”

“恨你为什么可以拥有‘人’的生活。”

施暴的一方是NomiRandy：他羡慕嫉妒，会羡慕Randy的生活，会嫉妒Randy的个体，恨不得夺走能容纳的躯体，质问当下的Randy活的多彩，口出恶言侮辱Randy。

“我明明比你要优秀很多，我明明可以做的更好…！”

没停的进进出出才使Randy感到了一股可怕的撕裂感——意识到了对方的可怕之处，管它是不是真心实意想要上了自己。

“抬头看我…”

NomiRandy看着紫发被抓起来的Randy眼角都被逼出了眼泪，才意识到自己的动作太过粗鲁。本来用手去替Randy拭泪，但转念一想，自己分明是要折磨他的，本该是抱着折辱的心态… 

为什么？

“啊哈、在宝典里我还是当你下不了手吧…”

NomiRandy听闻这句话，嘴上说着“无所谓了”，身上而退出来，准备换面对面的姿态去折磨他。“你现在还会想着宝典？不过你大可以放心，它可挂念这你呢：你是伟大的宝典唯一关心的，唯一的。因为其他的人对它来说一文不值。”说话间把Randy翻转。可是之前弓起腰过酸一时半会儿也躺不下去的Randy无法忍受背平躺的感受，迟缓的手部动作想必引起了施暴者的注意力：

“我说你这样还想来啊？”

“呵啊、见鬼的，你要上就继续啊；我会死在宝典里吗？”就在Randy说话间被扶着腰的功夫，NomiRandy再度完成了除了准备进去的动作了，“你说‘它可挂念着我呢’。”不清楚自己学对方的语气有没有起到反讽的效果。

“啧…”

听起来起到作用了。该不值得一提是，NomiRandy顶了一次，Randy居然挡住了呻吟声的产生，他竭尽全力又找了漏洞反言回去：“‘一文不值’，确定吗你？”

“……”

受挑衅的NomiRandy的动作幅度不言地一记极狠的撞击。

“你…轻一点。”Randy在这回剧痛中不太能可能保持刚刚那样的专属“欠打”风格了。滚烫得像在烧灼的错觉已经主宰了他的思想，现在他的脑中只有大写的标红的“PAIN”，仅有猛颤一身再度弓起渐渐副作用泛滥酸痛的背，与冲破齿间的喘息。毕竟Randy还只是一个未成年的孩子，平日里对于性不是特别了解，对于同性之间的更是停留在启蒙阶段——除非是对自身…？

“啊你还嘴硬着吗？你看看你丑态、别扭的样子。”瞧见对方越痛苦的样子，自己反倒越是兴奋，再别说动作减弱的状况了，他根本没减轻的迹象。

他的目的是如此的清澈。

该死的，毫不设防的单纯、干净。想要弄脏他。想要让他哭着喊自己的名字，哽咽着，一边说让他滚出去又一边一部分缠得紧紧的。

Randy由于快感的太强烈而忍不住大声呻吟，手下意识地拿到嘴前给咬一口，可究竟不清楚为什么自己会想笑——不对，他已经有笑出来了的信号。下半身是不是快麻了，可是为什么我会想笑啊…

他完全无其他杂念，就是想笑。

而NomiRandy却心不如意停止了，产生了比疑惑还不解的问题：“为什么…”

“啊…？”

“为什么你很乐在其中…？！”

这句话直接让自己双手甩掉了他的腰，抽出了折磨他的性器。

Randy冷笑不知道咋了，感觉到身体快速剧烈地收缩的诡异。他不想任何事情，就静静地躺着。若隐若现的毒药感就是这样的吗…

“我不知道…我不知道啊…”双手放在眼前而握紧是不是又不想笑了…“这就是有你想要的身体吗…？”

啊，实际上这里是宝典，不是现实体会的，而是精神世界的体会；为什么也可堪比真实。

“你要是这么在现实这么对我做，我早会死了吧…”

“……”

被鞭挞的一方是Randy，或多或少或对或错地接受对方的敌意导致身心受到摧残与折磨，但他，也会因为这些变得越来越坚强，化所有的痛苦为前进的动力——这才是不优秀的缘由。

“…别再装作很坚定的仇恨脸样子对我不屑喂——你一直都只是很嘴硬而已的。”

“……”

“口口声声说喜欢看我丑态，那还不是你的丑态。毕竟来说，我们样貌一致啊！”

“……”

“You make me better better anyway…?”

“……”

“Speak to me!”

“……”

对于每句的回复，NomiRandy却无了声。Randy好奇这样的他，后竭尽全力抬头抬身体往前面看，哪怕一眼，去查看这家伙到底为什么“无动于衷”了。

拉低的帽檐遮住平时尖刻的眼睛，这家伙结果也会哆嗦以为傲的硬嘴啊。欲长大口缝却死死被牙齿守住大门，而后介于不是鼻部的呼吸正好冲破了嘴巴阵地，有一些听不清楚音节一个个被解放出来，亦或是感触的喘息吧…

快要坚持不住的Randy在NomiRandy捂胸口的动作发生中拉他的衣服帮忙趴了下来，在对方艰难吐词发音“滚…开…”后双手环上了背，轻柔说道：

“There… there…”

多半是不是因为上面趴着人，Randy特容易有心脏跳动的震动传来，所谓的物体传导吧。不过讲真自己不能因为被互相压着小弟弟的缘故，忽然丢掉安抚另一个家伙的想法喂…

有毛病的才是回到自己的状态，即清醒。

他那样说着，边摸摸NomiRandy的背。“你无需对你那些自以为对我打击很重的行为没有奏效而惋哀…”

从耳朵传来再怎么压低的声音都能听见：“那…没有…”

“Thanks…”

“Why…”

“我替你说掉，行吧…”

最后，Randy肩膀与帽边处有被泪水磨蹭过的痕迹，本人自然知情。

**_End_ **


End file.
